Electricity
by Oxxu-kunFord
Summary: Harvar said something Ox had been wanting to hear for a long time...


~When Sparks Fly~

The first ever Ox and Harvar yaoi in the world. Or, at least on the internet.

"LIGHTNING KING!"

Ox slashed the lance around in the air, training for his upcoming mission. Harvar watched Ox as he flung him here and there, shouting commands and letting the electric energy pop and crackle. This caused them to crash early tonight, due to all the hard work and effort they put into this. After all, Ox and Harvar WERE the smartest male students in school…..On the day of their mission, Ox and Harvar arrived at their destination, East Canada, to be exact. They were to find a cave of Kishin egg souls, and defeat the guardian protecting them.

"It's over there, Ox. "Harvar pointed out.

"Ah, I see. Good work. I could've found it soon, but my sight isn't the best that it could be…." Ox answered, a little envy in his voice. When they reached the cave, Ox commanded Harvar to become a lightning lance.

"I will destroy you. Come out. Show yourself!" He tried to call the monstrosity, but nothing happened for a few moments. All of a sudden, footsteps could be heard. '_Is it you?_' Ox thought.

"_**You puny humans don't have a chance against me…." **_A voice rasped. Out of the shadows, a man with fiery orange hair, a slim body - maybe even too slim….- and tattered clothes emerged. "Your kishin egg soul is mine, Kyota Shimurai!" Ox said, then commanded his attack, "Lightning King", Kyota deflected the attack. His hand seemed to be darker than it was before.

"_**That was nothing, you useless human." **_He said, looking down at his opponent,who was about a foot smaller than him. He took Ox by the collar and rose him up to where their faces could meet.

"Let me go, you ass!" Ox demanded. Apparently, it didn't help, so he decided to roast Kyota's face. "Lightning Ki-" Ox was cut off due to his enemy punching him in the chest area, causing him to fly back and hit a cold, hard, rocky wall.

"Ox, are you okay?" Harvar shouted, obviously worried about what happened.

"Augh…..I'm fine….but Shimurai won't be after this…." Ox charged at Kyota, and, sadly, failed again. This time, he was punched in the stomach. Harvar was surprised at how strong their enemy was. He looked over at Ox, who had a tad bit of blood on his tie and dress shirt.

"Crap…..how strong is this guy….?" Harvar said. "Ox, are you okay?"

"H…..H-Harvar…..don't be alarmed…..I-I'm only warming up…." Ox struggled to his feet again, battling the evil menace sending lightning here and there, getting a bit black and blue during the time that passed. He managed to destroy the man, but Harvar needed to help him walk a little on the way home. 

"Ow….okay….I can walk…." Ox said.

"Really? 'Cause…..I…could….carry….you…" Harvar mumbled.

"Nawh, It's alright. I don't want you getting hurt. I mean, I'm 15.…" Ox walked a bit towards home, but failed to get anywhere near a mile…

"Hey, come 'ere. I should really at least TRY to carry you….I mean….I'm second strongest in DWMA…." Harvar offered.

"Fine, fine." Ox finally gave in. A little later in the day when they were almost there, Ox sort of…fell asleep.

"Ha, what an idiot.….He doesn't even realize we're almost there….then again….he looks adorable while he's sleeping…..I can't help to think that I might be in love…." Harvar looked down at his snoozing partner, a smile planted on his face.

Ox's dreams were usually about him become the "Lightning General", gut this time it was WAY different. It was about…..Harvar?

"H-Harvar…I-I…..I've never thought I would tell you this…but here goes….I…I lo-" Ox was cut off by his weapon. "I know, Ox. I…I love you, too….." "R-Really?" Ox looked up, hopefully. "If I didn't, would I do this…..?" Harvar leaned closer and closer to the meister's face until the gap between them was no more. Ox was startled at first, but grew to enjoy it. And…..that's when he woke up.

"H-Harvar! We're here…." Ox looked down and blushed.

"You _sure _are smart…!" The weapon and his meister laughed a bit. The both thought the same thing…._What a cute laugh…_They both stared into each other's eyes, the laugh dying down, then looked away from each other, their faces red and hot with embarrassment. _Maybe it IS love, after all…._They quietly concluded. 

"Ow…shit…..I feel like I got run over by a truck…..Ox mumbled.

"Ox…..are you SURE you're okay….?" Harvar said, looking down at his partner laying in the bed in the school infirmary worriedly.

"I'm fine….." Ox answered.

"Well….I hope you are…." Harvar whispered, just loud enough so his meister could hear.

"Thanks, Harvar. I need to tell you something…..come 'ere." Ox said, gesturing his weapon to come closer.

When Harvar got close enough, Ox caught him by surprise. A kiss! His - or should I say, THEIR - first kiss! He never thought it would be with his meister! But…..why?

"Harvar, I loved you all this time….I was only letting myself get hurt like that because I wanted to protect you…Kyota almost broke you….you know….." Ox smiled, then pulled Harvar in again. This time, Harvar didn't just sit there like he had been shot, he kissed back! Ox seemed to enjoy this, so he tightened his grip on Harvar, forcing him to tumble a bit. Harvar fell to his knees, and, because he was tall enough, he managed to do that without letting go of his partner. When they finally broke away for air, Harvar looked into Ox's eyes (his glasses were off….Yay!) and told him the thing Ox had been wanting to hear from him.

"I love you, Ox."

Sparks really DID fly…~

_Fin~_

Yay! The first ever Ox X Harvar yaoi story that I've found so far! Hope you enjoy! Rate and review!

~Lol-Ox-Ford-Lol


End file.
